Burning Hate
by NatalieRB
Summary: She got to her feet and brought both hands up, palms facing the liar. She closed her eyes and with a deep breath she poured everything out. She wanted him to hurt. JaneXAro One-shot. Just after Jane was changed. Try?


**Authors Note; **This just… came to me. Aro has kept Jane locked away because he was afraid of her power, and that's all you need to know! :)

**Disclaiming: **I never told you… I secretly own twilight. Sort of. A little…

**Burning Hate**

She breathed heavily as if her life depended on it, curled up into a ball in the far left corner. Her head rested against the metal wall, her whole body convulsing every so often, her fingertips burning. She brought her hands up in front of her face and stared at them in wonderment, relishing in the soft tingling feeling.

_This is why they locked me away. This must be why they are afraid of me._

Legs trembling, she shifted to her feet, her legs failing to keep her up. She was so weak. She sat on her knees, palms down, her head facing the floor. She took deep breaths, her head spinning, and stood up again, this time her legs keeping balance. She smiled at her self. She walked around a little, enjoying the feeling of standing. She attempted to walk towards the door, but a rattling of metal and a strong pull on her ankle prevented her. She looked down at her ankle and cursed; a large metal ring sat on her ankle, attached to the back wall of her cage. She tried to yank it off, but her legs were still weak. She momentarily wondered why she didn't feel it beforehand, but then decided she didn't care.

She just stood in the center of the metal box, and waited.

Making her jump, the door rattled violently. She blinked out of surprise and inched towards the back wall slightly, scared for the first time. The doors were swiftly pulled open, and there stood an angel. Dressed in a white robe, with white hair and pale skin. She looked at the face, trying to decipher any sense of the scene before her, but was horrified when the angel looked at her with red eyes. Blood red eyes stared into her.

"Hello." The angel greeted her calmly. He walked towards her and stood in front of the door, flicking his wrist over his shoulder. As soon as he had done this signal, the doors creaked shut. There was no light, but she didn't need light. She could still see him. "I'm Aro."

"What have you done to me?" She whispered, furious.

"I am sorry." Was all he said, looking down at the floor beneath his feet.

"That doesn't help me at all." She snapped, but still whispering, unable to make her voice any louder.

"Be calm." He demanded, walking towards her with large strides. He brought his hand up, as if he wished to shake her hand. She flinched away from his hand as if it were a vile rodent, but lifted her hand up nonetheless. As soon as their palms touched, he closed his eyes and threw his head back. She stared at him in amazement, looking at the angel before her.

_The most beautiful creature I have ever seen._

His hand fell, and he cracked one eye at a time open, a huge grin on his face.

"You really think so?" He asked, still smiling. She nodded, not realising that she had not said it out loud. Recognition hit her face, and she took a step away from him. "Don't be afraid," He cooed her, stepping closer to her. "You have a power, too. You have many powers." He said, looking down to her hands for a moment. She didn't want to know what he meant, but she felt the need to know.

"Tell me." She demanded, her voice louder than previously, and more defiant. "Tell me now."

"You are very strong." He stated.

"But then why was I weak?"

"Because you are thirsty." Once again, the angel had confused her. Her throat was dry, she noticed as soon as he had told her, but she didn't notice before. Her tingling fingers were enough to distract her. "You are also very fast. Incredibly so." She stared at him disbelievingly. "Would you like to know why your fingers are tingling?" She nodded, mouth agape. "You have a power that no one else has. Every one of our kind is fast and strong, but you? You… are very strong. You can make someone wither in pain without even touching them. If you want it enough." He told her, turning his back to her as she attempted to make sense of his words.

He spun back around to face her. "Hate me." He demanded, looking her straight in the eyes. "Hate me." He told her, louder. "I need you to hate me!" He bellowed, fists tightening into small balls by his sides. He took a large step towards her, his whole body radiating pure, undiluted hate.

"Why?" She whispered, scared. She actually felt extremely vulnerable. As if she couldn't protect herself.

"I hurt you." He seethed. "I made you writher in pain. I made you a monster." He told her, stepping closer still. "Hate me." He repeated.

"What have you done to me?" She asked, bewildered.

"Hate me!" He screeched, spitting in her face. She couldn't make sense of anything, but she felt as if she were being treated like a child.

"Do not speak to me like that." She whispered. "Do not tell me what to do."

"What will you do?" He challenged. "You are nothing but a child. Immature, naive. You are useless to me."

"I could help you." She insisted. She had to be accepted. She had a need to be accepted into this new life.

"No."  
"Why not?"

"You are stupid, useless. You can't even hate me. What use are you to me if you cannot follow a simple instruction?" He laughed without any sign of humour.

She stared at him, in complete and utter disbelief. This angel was extremely patronising, and she could feel herself bubble up inside. She willed that side of her down, begging not to let this man win, but she could feel herself becoming fixated. Fixated with being accepted, because that is all she has ever wanted to do. Be accepted. She was desperate for it.

"I am not." She said to him, standing straight and mirroring his stance.

"Then hate me." He spoke through a clenched jaw. This time she let him win. It poured out of her.

"How dare you speak to me like this? Who do you think you are? What power do you think you have over me?" She asked, her fists clenching and unclenching. "You speak to me like a child. Why?"

"Because you are."

"I am not a child!" She cried, her hands gripping fistfuls of her hair.

"Hate me." He whispered to her.

"I do." She told him, wanting him to hurt. She felt faint, and as soon as she leant against the wall with her left hand, the angel fell to his knees in front of her. His whole body shook and his mouth hung open in a silent scream. She stepped closer to him, watching as he convulsed.

"More." He breathed. "Do it again."

"What?" She asked, horrified.

"I lied." He told her. "You are not useless." He gasped. "I killed your father." Her eyes went wide and she gasped in shock.

"But… why?" She stuttered.

"To get to you." He said as he scrambled to his feet.

"How?" He didn't answer. "How dare you?!" She cried, furious. "My father!" She sobbed. She cried, falling to her knees and she gripped her head as her breathing ate her. No, she screamed.

Her breathing calmed, and she snapped her eyes open to see him still before her. She got to her feet and brought both hands up, palms facing the liar. She closed her eyes and with a deep breath she poured everything out. She wanted him to hurt. She could feel her fingers tingling, her whole body vibrating. She did it for her father.

Her energy was deteriorating, she could hardly stand, but she didn't care. She heard his cries of pain, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She needed this. She cried out, feeling the anger swallow her whole existence. She cried louder as her fingers tingled to the point where they ached. She fell to her knees simultaneously with him and dropped her hands. She breathed deep, unnecessary breaths and brought her head up to look at her victim.

"Why?" She breathed.

"I needed you to release your anger." He answered, still squirming on the floor. She couldn't bring herself to pity him.

"Thank you." she whispered, breathless as desperate sobs racked through her whole body, consuming her.


End file.
